criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gospel Truth
'Gospel Truth '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Balkans 1990s and it's 9th case of the game, also the 3rd case of the Balkans 1990s time period. Plot Team headed to Zagreb 1992 to contact politician Iva Babic. Rosemarie Dawson managed to contact Iva and organize a meeting. Chief Morgan Rivera tasked Mark Antony and player to go and meet up with Iva. They arrived in front of the old cathedral, but there was no sign of Iva. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash comming from the inside of the cathedral. They decided to investigate and they saw Iva crushed by old bell. They decided to investigate the cathedral, and they suspected 3 people, foreign princess Sofia IV, hot dog vendor Sandi Rizvic and even South Brine, who they contacted via video chat. When they returned to the precinct, Brent Armstrong told them that he knows South's location. Brent told them that South's hideout is in old factory at the town entrance. The team went there and arrested South for having her part in massive time ripples. The duo also found Iva's book vandalized by firefighter Lejla Zahirovic, who claimed that Iva's plans to make peace in Balkan are foolish. After interrogating Lejla, they returned to the old cathedral where they found a beggar Ranko Kovac sleeping with Iva's bag that he stole before her death. A little while later, team spoke to South again, who revealed that she planned to kill Iva to stop her from helping P.A.R.A.D.O.X. The team also spoke to Sofia, who revealed that her real name is Angelina Vazquez and that she is actually a spy sent to keep an eye on Iva. Before returning to the time machine, the team heard a loud gunshot comming from time machine. Antony and player quickly got in, only to see Lucas Halsted holding his gun that he accidently fired while he was cleaning it. The team then decided to investigate the docks since Iva spent some time there before heading to the cathedral. The team found Sandi's threat to Iva and footage of Ranko throwing hot dogs at Iva. Sandi claimed that Iva assumed that he is gay and wanted him to come out of closet, while Ranko said that Iva gave him faux money and that got him in trouble. Before investigating the cathedral for one last time, the team spoke with Lejla, who was angry at Iva for thinking that Lejla is actually Russian spy like Sofia IV. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Lejla for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lejla said that she is actually from 2029 and that she is a member of notorious criminal organization Necron, and that she got order from South to kill Iva before she helps the team to stop World War III. When the team tried to arrest her, she pulled out a laser gun and threatened to shoot both Antony and player. At that exact moment, Brent ran up to them with a footage of Lejla cutting the bell down on Iva. Lejla then grabbed him and held him hostage. In panic, Antony took his gun and shot Lejla between the eyes, saving Brent. A little while later, Brent told the team that they can stop WW3 by asking ambassador's wife, Ekaterina Romanova to talk some sense into him. Ekaterina accepted their offer only if they freed her from prison. Since they didn't had a choice, team decided to help Ekaterina escape prison. After successfuly escaping prison, Ekaterina told them that she is going to need her bag, saying that inside are her husband's documents that will surely help. After finding her bag on the docks, Ekaterina told them that she will contact them in few days about her plan. Meanwhile, Antony and player spoke with South about Necron. South then revealed that she, Lejla, Lorenzo and their leader are all members of Necron and that their plan is to mess up history for ''something to happen. She then told them that Lorenzo can tell them more about it. When asked about his location, she told them that they can only videochat him with her tablet that she left in old factory. After finding and unlocking her tablet, team spoke to Lorenzo, who revealed that he is planning to leave Necron since their plan is to return Ancient Times to 2029. When asked how and why, Lorenzo said that South, Lejla and their leader are all worshippers of Cleopatra and Julius Caesar and that they are planning to take them to 2029 after messing up the timeline. When asked about their leader, Lorenzo replied that he doesn't know their identity. After all these events, team returned South to 2029 prison. After returning to their headquarters, their monitors detected another time ripple in Croatian jail... Summary Victim: * Iva Babic (found crushed in old cathedral). Murder Weapon: * Bell Killer: * Lejla Zahirovic Suspects SBrineTTASC9.png|South Brine SIVTTASC9.png|Sofia IV SRizvicTTASC9.png|Sandi Rizvic LZahirovicTTASC9.png|Lejla Zahirovic RKovacTTASC9.png|Ranko Kovac Quasi-suspect(s) ERomanovaTTASC7.png|Ekaterina Romanova LorenzoSommeurTTASC9.png|Lorenzo Sommeur Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Château Piquette. * The killer uses a typewriter. * The killer eats tomato soup. * The killer weighs 150 lbs. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes